Air conditioning units are very expensive, bulky, contain elements that are potentially harmful to the environment, and often require an AC external power source to operate. On warm days when it is difficult for an individual to maintain comfort due to the heat, it is often desirable to remain in an air-conditioned environment. This is very difficult to do when shelter is unavailable and the individual is directly exposed to the elements for an extended period of time, such as when working outdoors or attending an outdoor sporting event. Even in sheltered environments, there are many occasions when it is desirable to cool the surrounding environment as rapidly as possible such as when entering an automobile that has been exposed to the sun for a long period of time.
The present invention makes use of a portable apparatus that includes a reservoir for cooled liquid or ice. The reservoir is insulated with the exception of its  bottom surface, which doubles not only as the bottom area of the reservoir, but also as the top to a heat sink that provides the area below the reservoir which acts as an air duct. The heat exchange system is substantially hollow but may also contain a series of fins that are in contact with the reservoir. The heat exchange system is designed to maximize the exposure of the air to the exposed surface area of the reservoir since the only air that is cooled is the air that directly comes in contact with the exposed surface of the reservoir. Generally, the heat exchange system should be located on the bottom of the unit so the heat transfer between the outside air and the bottom surface area of the reservoir may occur even when there are very low levels of cooled liquid in the reservoir. This would take advantage of the principle that the coldest liquid will always remain at the bottom of the container while in a given environment thus making an even more efficient cooling system.
When the reservoir is filled with cold liquid or ice, the exposed surface area of the reservoir becomes cooled to the temperature of the reservoir's contents. The heat exchange system is connected on one side by an air intake chamber and by an air exhaust chamber on the other. Warm air is drawn into the intake chamber from a battery-powered variable-speed motorized fan that creates a vacuum. The fan then pushes the warm air through the heat exchange system and is dehumidified and cooled by coming into direct contact with the exposed surface area of the reservoir and fins that extrude perpendicularly from the bottom surface of the reservoir within the heat exchange system. The fins provide resistance and vary the direction of the air, creating turbulence. Also, coolness from the exposed surface area is transferred down through the fins providing additional cooled surface area, which contacts and  further cools the air. The turbulence greatly enhances the thermal conductive capacity of the system so that the heat transfer can occur at a highly efficient rate and maximizes the time that the temperature of the exposed surface of the reservoir remains cold. The cooled air is then propelled into the exhaust chamber where it is thrust into the external environment and may be directed at an individual or used to generally cool a surrounding area.
Over a period of time while cold fluid comes in contact with the surface of the heat exchanger that is exposed to the interior of the reservoir or container, a narrow region next to the surface of the heat exchanger exists where the velocity of the fluid is zero and rapidly changes to a finite number as the distance from the surface increases. This is known as the boundary layer. The fluid's velocity is zero due to a variety of factors ranging from molecular attraction to surface tension to friction. When a boundary layer forms, it may prevent the surface area of the fins from efficient thermal conductivity between the inner reservoir to the surface area of the is fins. This lack of conduction is due to the layer of insulation the boundary layer creates from the fluid directly adjacent to the exposed surface of the heat exchanger.
The reservoir may also include additional features such as a pour spout so that the liquid inside the reservoir may be consumed. The reservoir may also be removed from the unit so that its contents may be stored in a refrigerated environment. This allows multiple reservoirs to be used in succession thereby increasing the amount of time that cool air may be generated. Another feature of the apparatus is that the airflow may be directed by means of an extendable hose, which is embedded within the exhaust chamber of the unit. The entire external surface of  the unit should be heavily insulated in order to prevent unwanted heat from coming into contact with the reservoir's contents.